


Plasma and Snow

by GallifreyanOmnishambles



Series: Gladly Distracted [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren has an 8 pack, Kylo Ren is shredded, Lightsabers, M/M, Training, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GallifreyanOmnishambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When General Hux receives word that Ren is destroying First Order property again he expects to find a mess of broken equipment and a hefty repair bill, instead he finds his favourite distraction- Kylo practicing his lightsaber forms. </p><p>Laeti Vascimur Nos Subacturis universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plasma and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss meme prompt 15 - A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

He wished he’d worn his gloves. 

Usually he had them with him at all times on Starkiller Base- it was always so cold- but he’d left them on the command console. He hadn’t expected to be out here for so long. The report had come in about Ren destroying equipment, again, and he’d been so angry he’d rushed straight out to investigate. But he wasn’t destroying equipment. Not really.

Kylo had dragged piles of scrap out of the fabrication bins and arranged them around the snowy training yard. Some of the pieces formed obstacles, handholds and platforms, whilst anything vaguely humanoid took the place of combat mannequins. It would have been infuriating, had it been daylight hours with the yard in use. But at dusk it was just confusing. What was Ren playing at?

It all became clear when the sun finally vanished fully from the sky. Hux had almost been ready to give the whole thing up as Ren being his usual infuriating self. Then the Knight had activated his lightsaber. The noise Hux made was somewhere between a huff and a groan. This was one of Kylo’s complex training routines, scaled up from his usual practice space in the Finalizer’s cargo bay. The one with the camera feed that Carolus had rerouted to his personal pad.

The General clenched his fists, dragging his nails across his palms. The full routine took nearly twenty five minutes to complete. Hux hardly blinked for the duration, keeping his eyes on that graceful twisting form. It was amazing to him that the man could move so fluidly given his ridiculous stomping duelling style. It was almost as if the Kylo Ren who faced an enemy was a separate entity to the one swirling around the training yard.

The hood and scarf were removed as Kylo moved to restart the routine. Unseen on the walkway above him, Hux’ hands began to ache. More clothing was removed with each repetition and, on the fourth- despite the drifting snow and freezing temperatures- Kylo pulled off the ridged undershirt. Carolus finally drove his nails fully into his palms, twin rivulets of blood running through his fingers and staining his white knuckles. He knows he’s chewing his lip now too. He’s never watched Ren for this long, not where he could be seen and it’s testing his self control.

Kylo looks amazing. Sweat evaporates in the cold air to wreath the man in mist, his wet hair slapping across his face and shoulders as he leaps. The hissing crackle of the saber is amplified as it vaporises the fast falling flurries of snow. It’s a stunning display, fire and ice giving way equally before this paragon of power.

Finally the man stops, collapsing briefly to his knees. Hux eases his hands open, flexing his fingers to relieve the tension, feeling the disconcerting crunch of half dried blood flaking away. As Ren reaches to gather up his clothing, Carolus turns to move down the walkway, heading for the stairs that Kylo will have to pass to get back into the complex. He’s half running as he trots down the steps, the knight’s distinctive tread crunching through the snow below.

He collides with Ren chest to chest, driving him back against the plastcrete wall as he gifts the Knight with a savage kiss. Kylo hasn’t replaced his shirt. The cold of the surface against his shoulders makes him mew into Carolus’ mouth but he doesn’t end the kiss. He lets Hux nip at his mouth and paint his skin with the blood from his palms until the General finally has to pull back, breathless and unsteady.

“I take it you enjoyed the show then, General.” Kylo murmured with a smug twist to his lips.

“As always.”


End file.
